


关于我和我突然出现的平行世界的男朋友们这件事

by Geige_Spieler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, HorcusXHermione, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SnakeXHermione, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geige_Spieler/pseuds/Geige_Spieler
Summary: NP向OOC雷文，含蛇型魂器x赫敏，慎入
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Horcuxs, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 2





	关于我和我突然出现的平行世界的男朋友们这件事

警示：看文名就知道不是什么正经文了，只为满足我的NP恶趣味的口胡，多魂器运动，只为了搞pwp的一发完短篇，没啥剧情，人物OOC,风格流水账，以及个人恶趣味魂器还加上了蛇，介意慎入，以及未成年小巫师就真的不要看了，感到害怕，我先把可能的雷标出来了，如有不适请自行逃生。  
最后含分支结局选项，看不看无所谓。

赫敏格兰杰觉得不对劲，自己下班后回家后看到自己成年很久的男朋友汤姆里德尔穿着霍格沃茨的校服有些不自在的坐在家里的沙发上，好吧，工作之余为了消遣搞个制服play梦回学生时代也是不错的，但是她亲爱的男朋友不仅是衣服发生变化了，整个人也缩水到穿着校服的年龄了，而且这个汤姆里德尔见到她也显得很警惕，她毫不怀疑一定是她的男朋友整日研究的奇奇怪怪的魔法导致了现在的情况。  
没错，她大名鼎鼎的男朋友汤姆里德尔，自进校后便囊括了方方面面的荣誉和桂冠，把当时年龄小又争强好胜的她气的个半死，于是年幼的赫敏格兰杰总是憋着一口气，面对汤姆里德尔的时候宛如一个刺猬，没半分好脸色，汤姆里德尔兴许是觉得好玩便也总是逗她，她更生气了，在课堂内外无时无刻不和他争吵，从某种植物的外观特性价值作用能辩论到英国当今在任首相表现。直到她五年级的时候被汤姆里德尔堵在一间空无一人的废弃旧教室告白后她才感到不对劲，但她没有功夫想那些弯弯绕绕的心思，眨了眨眼睛一分钟内便应下了他的告白，然后直奔主题把他推倒在地。毕业后他俩一个去了魔法部朝九晚五的为魔法界作贡献，一个宅在家里的试验室里整天研究乱七八糟新奇古怪（来自赫敏的形容）的魔法，还编写了不少大作。

“……这是怎么回事？”  
赫敏格兰杰还没唏嘘完过去，沙发上的缩水版男朋友就便朝她发出了疑问。  
好吧，看来不止是人出问题了，脑子也出问题了，也许会是某个和汤姆里德尔很像的人被他男朋友抓过来搞恶作剧，再往大胆点想会不会是他亲爱的男朋友出现了魔法事故和其他世界的汤姆里德尔交换了？赫敏越想越觉得合理，不过她也掏出了魔杖摆出了防御倾向，不管是什么原因，这个人可是警惕的看着她哩，她自然也不能因为一张和男朋友相似的脸放松警惕。  
“好吧，我也不知道这是什么情况，但是我可以简单的说明一下，我是这间房子的女主人，28岁的你是这里的男主人，如果你的汤姆里德尔的话。”  
“我是汤姆里德尔，今年17岁。”听到她的话后这个男孩只做了这么句自我介绍。  
赫敏眨了眨眼睛，她想了一大堆话语但是在看着自称是17岁的汤姆里德尔然后什么也没说出来。干脆直接坐到了他的旁边，坐在他旁边的那一瞬间她感受到身旁少年紧绷和僵直了的身体。  
“我是赫敏格兰杰，今年27岁，我和汤姆里德尔是在霍格沃茨相识相知相爱的，毕业后我们就同居至今，我在魔法部法律司工作，他在家里做魔法研究，并且有了不少著作。”她给自己和汤姆里德尔的关系做了简单的说明。  
“好吧……你是‘这边的我’的妻子？”17岁的汤姆里德尔含糊的问到，“那你是什么人？我没有听说过格兰杰这个姓。”  
就这两句简单的话赫敏觉得自己知道了不少信息，姑且先认定是自己伴侣出了什么问题然后出现了这个17岁的别的汤姆里德尔，而且后半句他的话也很可疑，什么叫他没有听过格兰杰这个姓？她确实只是个普通的麻瓜出身女巫，但是她的男朋友从来没有和她说过半句有关身份血统的问题。  
赫敏很想对他进行一番爱的教育但是当务之急还是弄清楚她的男朋友本尊发生了什么更重要，于是她努力咽下了憋到嗓子的话语。  
“打扰了，我听到了你们的对话，但是我也想知道现在发生了什么。”从楼梯附近传来了熟悉的声音，“顺带一提，我是汤姆里德尔，现今22岁。”  
她看向这个声音的源头，如声音的主人自我介绍的那样，是22岁模样的汤姆里德尔站立在楼梯上，现在他正向沙发边走过来。赫敏注意到他的手里戴着她亲爱的男朋友一直很宝贝但是在向她告白后就套在了她的手上的冈特家祖传戒指。  
又一个自称是汤姆里德尔的人出现了，她到要看看还能发生什么。  
“嘶——嘶——”突然传来爬行生物的气息，赫敏不禁抖了抖然后差点站起身子，二年级时在霍格沃茨遇到的巨大蛇怪给她留下了巨大的心理阴影，她咽了咽口水。  
“……这个不会也是汤姆里德尔吧，你们是汤姆里德尔的话应该能懂蛇语吧，是吧？”  
赫敏听到二人一蛇嘶嘶了半天然后给了她肯定的答复，梅林啊，这都什么事啊，还能再出现一个汤姆里德尔吗？还真能。  
“或许，我也能参与你们的讨论？我也是汤姆里德尔，不过我现在已经48岁了。”一个浑厚成熟的声音突然出现。

饶是被誉为同年龄人中最聪明的女巫的赫敏格兰杰也愣住了，她的大脑当场宕机，三人一蛇，棒极了，她的男朋友到底给她带来了多大的惊喜。

“先生们，既然你们都自称是汤姆里德尔……”赫敏说到，汤姆里德尔们包括那条蛇都看向她，“我能不能拍个照留念。”  
我真是疯了，这种情况竟然不先想处理对策反而想拍照，梅林啊……她用手捂住脸。

赫敏感到自己的手被人抓住拉开，她看到是自称48岁的汤姆里德尔抓着她的手，然后被放开了。  
“格兰杰小姐，不，赫敏，我也很奇怪为什么会突然到了这个世界，对于能否返回原来的我的世界我也没有头绪，能不能帮帮我，而且看你的反应，现在在这里的这些汤姆里德尔们应该都不是你熟悉的那个吧？想想办法，说不定你的丈夫也被困在这边的某个我的世界了。”他看向她，这时蛇状的汤姆里德尔向她的方位爬去， 赫敏缩了缩身子。  
“噢，噢，right，但是我现在也没什么头绪，我先去汤姆的研究室和书房找找有没有相关情况的线索吧。”赫敏提议到，她看向那条蛇，“呃……蛇汤姆先生？能请你和我保持合理距离吗，我对蛇这种生物有点心理阴影。”  
蛇先生对赫敏嘶了几声，倒也停下了，转而爬向48岁的汤姆里德尔身边，然后爬上他的肩膀，被蛇状的自己攀爬的汤姆里德尔没说什么，只是挑了挑眉，其他两个汤姆里德尔没有发表异议，然后赫敏起身走向书房。  
“那我先去书房看了，你们先坐沙发上商量看怎么办吧，冰箱里有食物，饿了的话自便，ummmmm……也不要乱走，汤姆在家里为了研究到处施放了各种咒语，触发了可能不会出现什么好事。”  
她对汤姆里德尔们抛下这些话后走向书房。  
几个汤姆里德尔在客厅里套话试探确认对方的身份，谁也不让着谁，在夹杂着无数明刀暗箭的语言交流后，他们大抵确认了对方的身份，都是魂器成精，他们核对了一下数量，按年龄段来分大概是日记本，拉文克劳的王冠，斯莱特林的挂坠盒，纳吉尼。其中王冠带着赫奇帕奇的金杯和冈特戒指。  
“为什么我会把纳吉尼也做成魂器？”17岁的日记本发出了疑问，但是蛇只是懒洋洋的看了他一眼并没有回答。  
“比起这个我们为什么会出现在这里？而且我们都是魂器，主魂在哪里？”22岁的汤姆里德尔问到，然后瞟了48岁的汤姆里德尔一眼，“我本来以为这里可能会是未来的主魂的家，这个叫赫敏格兰杰的女人是他的配偶，但在我看到这个48岁的我之后就不确定了。”  
48岁的汤姆里德尔扬起眉毛，他说到：  
“我的猜想是这里应该是个和我们那边发展截然不同的世界，毕竟客厅里挂着的钟表上显示现在已经是2005年了。”  
其他几个汤姆里德尔不可置否，蛇状的汤姆里德尔仿佛也沾染了蛇的特性，它躺在48岁的汤姆里德尔肩头上什么意见都没发表，只嘶嘶的催促他们赶紧想办法回到原来的世界，或者想现在该要做些什么。  
“那么首先我建议为了方便区分，我们就以魂器的载体称呼对方。”年龄最大的汤姆里德尔如此说到。  
另外两个汤姆里德尔都点了点头，蛇仍然是懒洋洋的，没有回应。

虽然赫敏格兰杰叮嘱他们不要乱走，但是显然汤姆里德尔们并不是什么会服从命令的人。  
他们开始在房子里到处探索，整洁有序的房间也因为他们的搜寻而变的凌乱起来。普通，非常普通的房子，就是寻常夫妻住的屋宅那样，但是22岁的王冠不小心触发了几个防盗魔咒，他原本只是微卷曲的发型被咒语击中变成了花椰菜一般的爆炸头，日记和挂坠盒见状毫不留情的大声嘲笑他，王冠的脸色黑了，他尝试用想到的咒语让自己的发型变回原样但是半天了毫无变化，日记和挂坠盒笑的更厉害了。  
年龄最大的挂坠盒最先停下了探寻，懒洋洋的往沙发上一坐说道：  
“先歇着吧，王冠你也别再动了免得又碰到什么奇怪的咒语，这边的我毕竟也是我，我觉得他的咒语应该没那么好对付。难得从魂器里出来不如当度假放松放松算了。”  
日记本听罢没说什么，倒是很自觉地走向冰箱开始在里面翻找食物，王冠还在扒拉自己头发，叹了口气坐到了挂坠盒旁边，蛇型魂器从挂坠盒的肩上爬了下来，看上去很想爬到王冠身上。  
王冠瞪了它一眼，对它嘶了几句蛇语脏话，蛇型魂器摇摇晃晃的又爬回挂坠盒身上了，日记本在翻出了一些食物后也往沙发这边坐下了，三人一蛇开始品尝起食物来。  
不得不说在以灵魂状态被幽闭在各种器具里太久，他们早就忘记了曾经还是人类的各种生活习惯和生理需求了，毕竟幽灵只需要魔力资源生存。  
挂坠盒往刚刚赫敏格兰杰离开的方向看了看，他双掌并拢，对着其他的魂器们说道：  
“不如我们来找点乐子吧，反正现在该烦恼的是这个世界的我和我们的主魂。”  
日记本和王冠心照不宣的看了对方一眼，点了点头，蛇型魂器扭了扭身子表示同意。

赫敏格兰杰在自家伴侣的书房里翻了许久没找出什么特别有用的东西，于是干脆把有关空间时间平行世界相关理论的书都搬出来了，她把书漂浮起来走向客厅，但愿这群汤姆里德尔没作出什么事来。  
她刚走到客厅，几个汤姆里德尔就一齐看向她，赫敏咽了咽口水，发生了什么吗，为什么突然都看向她，她把找到的书放在了沙发前的茶几上。  
“Hey，先生们，我找了一些书，也许你们可以先看看？”赫敏小心翼翼的说道，“呃，是22岁的里德尔先生吗，你的头发？”  
王冠又被提醒了发型的问题，面色一沉，含糊的说是自己不小心碰到了什么然后变成了这样，赫敏没敢多想，朝他挥了挥魔杖然后飞快的念起了咒语将他的发型变回了原样，就知道汤姆里德尔这个人不会听劝，不管是哪里来的汤姆里德尔都一样。  
“为了方便区分，我们给自己取了几个代号，我是挂坠盒，那边22岁的是王冠，17岁的那个你可以叫他日记本，那条蛇你可以叫它纳吉尼。”年龄最大的汤姆里德尔靠近赫敏，伸出右手食指贴在她的唇边，“不要想什么多余的事情，这只是为了方便你区分我们。”  
赫敏下意识的后退了一步，这个人怎么回事？就算他是汤姆里德尔也不能随便对她动手动脚，她咬了咬嘴唇，不过她同意这个代号自称是挂坠盒的话，确实也不想想太多，眼下最重要的是搞清状况以及思考出相应的解决对策。  
“天色也不早了，不如我们先吃晚饭好好休息明天早起来研究这些吧。”挂坠盒温和的说到。  
“我，我不会做饭，家里的家务和饭食都是汤姆做的。”赫敏小声说到。

挂坠盒看向沙发上日记本和王冠，日记本认命的站起身走向厨房，小时候在孤儿院的生活让他求生的本能学会了不少家务的做法，包括对各种食物的烹制。王冠则站起来处理了之前被他们弄乱的地方。  
挂坠盒坐回沙发上，拍了拍身旁的位置示意赫敏坐过来，他开始用各种温言细语和赫敏聊了起来，声音足够让厨房里正好在做饭的日记本听到。  
赫敏连自己小时候的成绩得过多少个O都给挂坠盒扒出来了，她不禁在心里感叹到不愧是汤姆里德尔，套别人话的本事一流。

正当他们要聊到赫敏的伴侣本人著的书时，日记本把饭菜端过来了，几个人姑且是安份的吃完了饭，饭后赫敏把他们领到客房里，让他们自行分配房间休息。  
“我的卧室在二楼，有什么事的话敲门叫我。”但是赫敏隐隐有种不安感，“希望你们不会有什么问题，晚安，汤姆们。”

入夜，赫敏把卧室的门锁好后又施放了几个魔咒，然后带着不安感躺在床上睡去，希望能有个平安的夜晚。

赫敏在睡梦皱起了眉头，她好像听到了门那边出现了什么响动，但是整个人昏昏沉沉的无力起床查看发生了什么，应该是错觉吧，她这么想到。  
好像有什么滑腻黏稠的东西缠到了她的身上，她有些不舒服的扭了扭身子，但是她的腰间突然多了一双手，那双手紧紧的按住了她的腰，她感到自己的上半身被推起，后背被冰冷的气息环绕住，然后被托起坐在了一具躯体上。她想呼救但是刚张开嘴就被什么又细又长的东西堵住了，她的舌头被这东西搅动着，滑腻黏稠的东西滑溜溜的在她身上扭动着，从脖子慢慢滑向大腿。  
“嘶……嘶……”  
是蛇，蛇？  
赫敏感到自己身上的衣物被褪下，自己的腿被蛇信子舔舐着，被蛇躯摩擦着。  
“唔……唔唔……”赫敏喘息到，这是梦吗，可是自己明明把门锁好了，还施了好几个保护魔咒。  
她感到自己嘴里的东西抽出，然后有更粗更大的柱状物体进入了她的嘴里，她疯狂的摆头，呜咽着，但是她的头发被抓住了，头被粗暴的摇晃，口中的东西变的愈加粗大火热，她感到有什么要在她嘴里喷出来了。  
咸涩、苦味的黏稠液体喷在了她的嘴里，粗硬终于离开了她的嘴，她被这液体呛的咳嗽起来，那粗硬在离开了她的嘴后又有些液体滴在了她的脸上。赫敏迷迷糊糊的想睁眼，她好像看到了汤姆的脸，但是又有些不对劲，好像比汤姆更加成熟，唔，又好像更年轻一些，怎么会这样？  
赫敏的脑子已经乱成一团，什么都思考不了，只能被动地接受身上人给她带来的所有感觉。  
蛇还在她的腿间盘绕着、舔舐着，她感觉腿心间已经逐渐湿润，又有手抚上她的腿，那手也是一样的冰凉，但是却灵巧的在她腿上抚摸着，并缓缓伸向腿心。  
虽然好像感觉哪里怪怪的，但是汤姆的服务很不错，嗯，是汤姆，但是好像有好几个汤姆……  
腿心间已经伸进了两根手指，手指在她的身体里肆意搅动，手指的主人仿佛不太满意，又塞进了一根，虽然很顺利的进去了，但是赫敏的瞳孔一瞬间扩大了，她感到还有有只手抚上了她的后面。  
赫敏感觉不妙，但是她又被蛇紧紧缠住了无法动弹，只能呜呜的喘气，她一句话都说不出来。  
此刻后面的手指也插进了她的身体内里，前后两端的手指一起在她体内转动挤压，并反复的碾过她的敏感点，蛇也没闲下，它缠住她的胸部，然后张口咬住胸脯上的红色果实，赫敏发出一声尖叫，这感觉太过刺激了，再多点，再多点，她感觉她就要……  
手指突然抽出，但是胸部上的蛇却没有放过她，仍然在舔舐啃咬着她，她的脖子，肩部，胸部都留下了红色的啃咬印记，看上去淫靡不堪。  
“赫敏……赫……敏……”  
“赫敏……”  
耳边传来了无数呼唤着她的名字的声音，这声音可真耳熟，是汤姆吗，太像了，但是又有些微妙差别，到底是不是呢，赫敏头晕乎乎的。  
下面两边好像约定好了一样一同将粗热的硬物挤进了她的身体里，一前一后的进入抽插着，赫敏的眼神顿时失去了焦距，她一句叫喊呻吟都发不出了，整个人被抽干了力气，她后面的人紧紧的抓住了她的腰，支撑着没让她瘫倒。她的嘴被堵住了，赫敏费力的眨眼，被人亲吻了，这个亲吻她的人啃咬着她的嘴唇，并进入她的口腔搅拌着她的舌头。蛇还在她的身上四处游走着，煽风点火，到处啃咬。  
身下被异物填满的不适感很快变成了快感，但是这快感似乎过于猛烈了，全身上下都被人撩拨着，控制着，赫敏感到自己要无法呼吸了，她的脑子彻底断线了，眼前开始闪过奇异的光芒，然后便是无尽的星星，身体抽搐抖动着，下面不住的流出白色液体，这个晚上怎么会那么长……

不止过了多久，她身上赫身下的人们好像终于快要释放了，赫敏感到自己的身下被灌满，身下的床单早已被濡湿，她的胸口，脸上，肩部，手臂，到处都被涂上了白色液体，赫敏的耳朵不知被谁轻轻咬住，低沉磁性的声音传到了她的脑子里。

“晚安，赫敏。”

夜晚终于结束了，这个夜晚长的似乎没有尽头，好像做了一场长长的梦，梦……？是梦吗……  
“啊——！”赫敏被惊醒，看到旁边睡着的，28岁的，她熟悉的伴侣——汤姆里德尔。  
她好像做了个梦，迷迷糊糊的，但是感觉肯定不是什么好梦，而且绝对和现在睡在她旁边的人有关，赫敏抓起枕头就往汤姆里德尔头上砸去。  
可惜还没砸到就被截胡了。  
“甜心，大晚上的又是尖叫又是拿枕头砸人，难道我们终于走到了七年之痒，你打算谋杀掉我好去找第二春吗？”汤姆的脸上露出笑容，只是那笑赫敏怎么看都想扁他。  
“我好像做了个不太好的梦，虽然记不清内容了但是绝对和你有关！”  
“没关系，梦里的罪魁祸首是我的话不如我现在帮你清醒清醒，也顺便挽救一下你亲爱的丈夫在你心里的形象，竟然成为了你噩梦的主角，我好心痛啊！”汤姆捂住胸口，然后飞快的压倒了赫敏。  
“我亲爱的，现在就是现实，来好好清醒一下吧。”

“唔……唔……呀！”赫敏再度开始发出叫声。

分支结局：

夜晚终于结束了，这个夜晚长的似乎没有尽头，好像做了一场长长的梦，梦……？是梦吗……  
“啊——！”赫敏被惊醒，看到旁边睡着的，28岁的，她熟悉的伴侣——汤姆里德尔。  
她好像做了个梦，迷迷糊糊的，但是感觉肯定不是什么好梦，而且绝对和现在睡在她旁边的人有关，赫敏抓起枕头就往汤姆里德尔头上砸去。  
可惜还没砸到就被截胡了。  
“甜心，大晚上的又是尖叫又是拿枕头砸人，难道我们终于走到了七年之痒，你打算谋杀掉我好去找第二春吗？”汤姆的脸上露出笑容，只是那笑赫敏怎么看都想扁他。  
“我好像做了个不太好的梦，虽然记不清内容了但是绝对和你有关！”  
“没关系，梦里的罪魁祸首是我的话不如我现在帮你清醒清醒，也顺便挽救一下你亲爱的丈夫在你心里的形象，竟然成为了你噩梦的主角，我好心痛啊！”汤姆捂住胸口，然后飞快的压倒了赫敏。  
“我亲爱的，现在这里就是现实，来好好清醒一下吧。”  
汤姆看向赫敏，眼底闪过一道意味不明的光，看来还是应该收拾一下那些东西，就算那些是他的碎片也不行，而且给赫敏也留下了相当深刻的印象……不过眼下还是应该好好安抚他亲爱的小妻子，他定了定心神，开始专注身下的赫敏。

“唔……唔……呀！”赫敏再度开始发出叫声。


End file.
